Not Haruko Emi san
by They Will all fall Eventually
Summary: Haruko is a quiet girl. She's not shy she just prefers not to be thee centre of attention. When she wakes up one morning and her sister tells her that she has gotten a scholarship into Ouran Acedemy. How exciting! How will Haruko's life been In Ouran. And why does she hate people calling her Haruko, why does she like Emi san?


Not Haruko Emi san

_=Haruko (or anyone's) P.O.V_

**=Two people saying the same thing at the same time**

"Haruko, Haruko! Haruko wake up, it's morning." The blonde, known as Haruko frowned while pushing herself off her black bed and walked down stairs. "Haruko there you are! I have a surprise for you and I think you might like it." Her Sister Kohaku, who was wearing a pink, frilly dress, said in an excited and immature tone. Kohaku held up a letter. Haruko scanned the letter with her eyes slightly widened as she read. _"You have shown an outstanding academic result. Haruko Emi we invite you to Ouran Academy with a Scholarship of 'The arts'. You will be provided with your own uniform and books." _Haruko paused and stayed silent. "Haruko I always knew that you were amazing!" Kohaku squealed. "They said that you have to go tomorrow and pick up your uniform from the office. Oh and don't worry I'll inform them of you 'special' request." Kohaku handed Haruko a sheet with a big map on it and hugged her in a suffocating grip.

～（。ｖ。）～？

The next morning there was a loud bang on Harukos' door, "HARUKO Come lets go~~!" Her sister squealed while banging on the door. Haruko sighed. _So immature, sometimes I wonder if she older than me._ Kohaku opened the blue and black door and literally screamed, "HARUKO!" This snapped Haruko out of her train of thought. After putting on the uniform that was supplied to her and pants underneath Kohaku drove her to her new school. She had a pink car with white strip down the side. They drove past houses that looked like mansions and cars the size of their house. Haruko blankly looked as they drove pass the 'houses', they didn't exceed her expectations. She blinked her crystal blue eyes. Her sister caressed her fingers through her brown and golden blonde hair. "People will make fun of your hair colour," Then she ruffled her hair, "It's like dirt blonde." Harukos' lips twitched up ever so slightly, when they suddenly stopped. "So Haruko this is your new school, Ouran Academy." Haruko was ready and stepped out of the car.

～（。ｖ。）～？

The moment she walked out she could feel the cold and repulsive glares of the other students. They were a few girls 'whispering' about her.

"Who is she?" She whispered.

Answering her question a girl said. "Of course she's a commoner."

"She's really tall, so scary." One of the girls commented.

"Yea I bet she would punch us if she heard us."

Kohaku stopped in her tracks no longer being able to contain her anger she snapped. "You spoiled brat, who do you think you are!" The girls flinched and took a step back. "She wouldn't hurt you but I know that I'm not afraid to you little twit." Haruko just shook her head. "Don't think that you're better than her because you're all rich and insolent fools!" Haruko stepped in cause they looked like they were about to die. "Kohaku, let's go." Kohaku ignored her and continued screaming and swearing. "Kohaku, let's go." Haruko said in a sterner voice trying to not get angry. This time Kohaku listened to her cause she knew the consequences of getting her sister angry. "You girls are luck next time I see you," Kohaku titled her head to each side making a crack and cracked her fist, " I won't go so easy on you." An evil grin as big as the jokers spread across her face. The girls turned so pale they looked like paper so they ran away. Haruko grimaced, _and I thought that the joker was scary_.

～（。ｖ。）～？

Kohaku left to go home and Haruko walked through the blue corridor of the pink school. There was a fountain outside with a statue of a golden man. There were also a large number of people walking through the corridor. Haruko looked at the map and followed the directions perfectly. Right there she saw a woman with black hair and earrings that dangled down her to her shoulder, looking at a magazine. "Excuse me." Haruko whispered softly.

"Oh!" the woman said realising she was there, "I'm so sorry how may I help you?"

"My name is Haruko Emi; I've come here on a scholarship." The woman ruffled through her paper. She grabbed a piece of paper and started reading it. "Well Haruko Emi your classroom is 1A," She handed Haruko another piece of paper; "here is the map to your classroom. Don't be late or you'll get in trouble." She jokingly said while smiling. The warning bell had rung and Haruko walked in a paced manner when she bumped into a person. She hit the floor with a loud noise. The other person instantly got up. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit into you!" It was a boy with brown hair and big brown eyes, _looks more like a girl then a boy…_"It's okay." Haruko said no more and began to stand up when she saw a hand reaching out towards her.

～（。ｖ。）～？

Haruko took the kind hand and got a little support when standing up; she leaned down to pick the papers she had dropped. "I'm so sorry." _Please just stop apologising._ Haruko nodded and continued picking up her papers when she saw the boy pick one up for her. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka and you are?" There was silence, Haruko was thinking wether to tell Haruhi or not, when something suddenly popped into her head. "My name is Haruko Emi please to meet you Fujioka chan." Haruhi looked in disbelief.

"…" Nothing was said, it was silent. Haruhi finally broke the silence "So you figured out my secret? You seem to notice the little things." Haruhi gave a little smile. "You're new to this school right?" Haruko nodded. "What class are you in; I'll show you to it."

"1A" she mumbled.

"1A how nice that's what class I'm in, let's go." Again Haruko nodded like it was the only thing she could do.

"Ah, there you are Haruhi," The teacher said while they were walking in. Two twins with blazing orange hair waved towards Haruhi ignoring the fact that Haruko was there. "It seems like you've already met our new classmate." The teacher smiled at Haruhi and Haruko. "Hello Emi san?" Of course she nodded. "Emi san since you new and not acquainted to anyone where would you like to sit?"Haruko scanned the room eying every person in view when she made eye contact with two identical twins. She looked at them for less than a second then averted her eyes to the teacher. "I don't mind but if possible could I sit next to Haruhi?" The twins were shocked and spoke up.

"What do you mean-" One of the shouted.

"You want to sit next to Haruhi." The other one finished.

**"****That's a no go zone."** They said in unison.

The teacher looked furious and almost shouted at the when Haruko interrupted him, "Okay then. I'll sit somewhere else then." Everyone, including the twins, looked shocked. "If it's a 'no go' zone then I won't try to be stubborn and push your buttons. I said I would prefer if possible if I could sit next to Haruhi, but it isn't so it doesn't matter. The class was silent, not a single word. Even the teacher was quiet. Haruhi started laughing breaking the silence. "You're a weird girl, I like you." It was the first time the twins has seen Haruhi laugh like that, they were very displeased. Haruko was placed next to the class president. _Weird guy, but he's really nice…I think._

"Haruko chan the teacher asked us to show you around" Haruhi called out to Haruko but as she did Haruko glared at her. It shows a face of disgust. It looked as though she was looking at a repulsive cockroach. Haruko suddenly snapped out of it.

"Oh…I'm sorry it's just a thing I do when someone calls me Haruko. Sorry." Haruhi and the twins looked at Haruko in disbelief.

"So if we call you Haruko chan?" Haruko was startled by the sudden Hikaru action he had taken.

"Hikaru what are you doing?!" Haruhi butted in.

Kaoru continued on "Oh Haruhi Hikaru was just being nice to Haruko chan." Haruko was furious she couldn't tell anyone why she hated her own name.

"Kaoru if she doesn't like it stop it! You're just provoking her to hit you."

"Shut up….." She said it ever so quietly they all had trouble hearing her.

"Please repeat that again **Haruko chan." **They said exaggerating her name.

"I said **SHUT THE HELL YOU LITTLE RUNT!**" Haruko punched Hikaru across the right part of his face making him collapse on the ground, although she didn't look it she could hit hard. She knew she hit Hikaru because she noticed that he'd tend to play around with his fingers more. Haruko attempted to contain her anger before she said anything she else regretted. The twins were shocked, Haruhi was shocked, and the students were shocked the teachers were shocked, everyone was shocked. Haruko just stormed away with an 'I'll kill you' aura. She hadn't lost her cool like that before_ did warn them but no-one ever listens to me. It's like I'm invisible for just a toy people mess with._ After about an hour the bell rang she walked around the school since it was a free session. She was stopped by a girl with an excessive amount of makeup, wearing an ugly yellow dress.

～（。ｖ。）～？

"Look, it's the girl who lost her cool at the twins before." She gave a disgusted look at Haruko. "You cow how dare you punch one of the twins in the face, we were there and saw it so don't try to deny it." Haruko wasn't fazed and new exactly what she was going to say.

"Kinda sad isn't it?"

"What's sad?" one of the girls questioned. None of them noticed that Haruhi and the twins were behind them. Hikaru had a bandaid on his right cheek while Karou had one on his left.

"That you don't know which one of your beloved twins got hit."

**"****Then what about we play a game to see how great of fans you are" **The girls jolted up in surprise but that quickly disappeared. A few looked a little shocked but mostly love struck with hearts in their eyes.

"What's the game?" One of the ugliest asked.

**"****Which one is Hikaru?" **The girls looked extremely shocked; it was easy to tell that they didn't know.

**"****Oh and it can't just be a random guess you have to tell us your reason." **By this time they looked as they were going to cry. Haruko noticed that one of the twins was playing with their fingers.

One girl answer instantly replied, "How do we know you guys aren't lying? How do we know that Hikaru is saying he is Kaoru?" The twins spared a thoughtful glance at each other before responding.

"We'll ask Haruhi after you've stated your reason and he'll tell you who's right."

The girls nodded eagerly and started to chat amongst themselves.

"Time's up, so what are your answers?"

The one wearing the excessive amount of makeup answered back, "It is obviously the right one because…His voice is always louder than Karou." _Obviously they don't know and their guessing._

**"****What about you?"**

"Easy, the on the right is Hikaru, 1. I hit Hikaru on the right part of his face and 2. I noticed that Hikaru plays with his fingers."

It was silent for an eternity before the twins continued.

"So the winner of-" One twin started.

"'Which one is Hikaru is-" the other one finished.

Everyone turned to Haruhi waiting for an answer.

"Emi-"The girls faces fell and Harukos' lips twitched upwards. "-She gave 2 valid reasons to prove that she didn't just guess."

The girls ran as fast as they're dresses would allow them to, some tripping pathetically.

"Emi, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I guess. I actually like people like them." As usual everyone was shocked with the answer that has been given. "I prefer someone who is honest to me compared to someone who lies to my face." It was very rare, Haruko smiled, although it was almost nonexistent, it was still there none the less. The twins flushed blood red all over their face. "So, what were you doing before?" Haruhi inquired in a sweet tone.

"Nothing much, just…walking I guess."

"Is that so? Then how about you come to the host club?" _Host…club?_

Before she could even question them the twins pulled, correction dragged, her there.

～（。ｖ。）～？

They walked to music room 3 and saw two right golden doors. As soon as the twins opened the door lights started shining and roses appeared out of nowhere. _Well that was a little…_ A few voices said in sync "Welcome!" A blonde walked up to the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru where have you been? These lovely ladies have been waiting for you" There were about 3 tables full of roughly 6 girls each. The twins were completely shock. "Wow-"

"-We've never has this much customers before." A boy with glasses walked up to them.

"The reason is because you injured yourself and girls all day have being worried about you two. This has increased your customers by 20%. It's the biggest amount of customers you've had. Is it because of that woman behind you?" All the attention was suddenly aimed towards Haruko. Haruko just stayed silent but obviously nodded. The twins suddenly sandwiched her. "Haruko Emi 16 year's old born in America, transferred here yesterday, like Haruhi she's here thanks to a scholarship, but hers is because of the arts. She was also recommended to this school by 3 art teachers."

"So like Haruhi-"

"-She's a commoner?" The glasses boy nodded. A blonde boy knelt down and grabbed Harukos' hand,

"Oh my beautiful princess Haruko, I have never seen such a beautiful woman anywhere and your hair is such a beautiful colour." The twins snickered knowing what Haruko would do. Haruko glared at the blonde boy, "What...Did you just call me?" Tamaki frowned and put his hand on his head, "Oh my, beautiful, do you not enjoy being called Princess?" Haurkos' eyes squinted at him,_ one look at him and I already think he's egotistical._ "Sempai she's a friend of mine, please don't scare her like that."

"You're a friend of my daughters?" He looked towards Haruko then back to Haruhi, "Why didn't you tell Daddy Haruhi san?" bawled out. _Daddy? Daughter? well…I can't discriminate him for this, I guess. _The twins unexpectedly sandwiched her,

"So Emi, if that's your real name-"

"-Don't you regret hitting me?"

"**Aren't****you going to apologise?**"

_"_What? You expect me to apologise? After warning you, you stilled provoked me…So it's clearly your fault and I have no reason to apologising to you two." Everyone in the room was stunned.

～（。ｖ。）～？

A/N: Okay so I decide to rewrite some *cough*most*cough* of this story. Doesn't mean I'll continue I could just update when I'm bored and such ). Hope I improved it dramatically compared to last time and, don't hesitate to PM any mistakes.


End file.
